Armories
Overview The Armories are walls or tables of weapons and/or uniforms in Jailbreak. There are currently seven armories in the game. There are five Police Armories and two Criminal Armories. Locations Police Armories = Police Station 1 (Prison) There are 2 walls with weapons and clothes on them in the Police Office. One is labeled "POLICE" and the other is labeled "SWAT." Anyone can take weapons from the one on the left (Police). However, only people with the SWAT Gamepass can grab from the SWAT armory, and the player has to be a police officer. Players cannot get in without a keycard or help from a cop. This contains: * Pistol * Shotgun * Rifle * Riot Shield * Flashlight * Binoculars * Police Attire * Swat Attire Security Office (Cell Block) There is a Security Office in the cell block which the player can find if they go in the opposite direction that the arrows point to. Players cannot get in without a keycard. There are 2 tables, one with a Pistol and one with a Shotgun. This contains: * Shotgun * Pistol Police Station 2 (City) Same as Police Station 1. However, if they can reach the roof, anyone can go in without a keycard as there is a ladder opening leading from the inside to the roof. This contains: * Pistol * Shotgun * Rifle * Riot Shield * Flashlight * Binoculars * Police Attire * Swat Attire Military Base War Room There are four tables, each containing 2 or 3 guns/ammo/grenades/items (excluding the Donut, ForcefiledLauncher, and Baton). * Pistol * Shotgun * Uzi * AK47 * Rocket Launcher * Rocket Launcher Ammo * Grenades * Flashlight * Binoculars * Police Attire * SWAT Attire Every single weapon and attire related to cops spawns here, except the Rifle, due to it being gamepass exclusive. Police Station 3 (Near the Airport) The armory set here is similar to the one in Police Station 2, but without having the SWAT armory. This contains: * Pistol * Shotgun * Flashlight * Binoculars * Police Attire |-| Criminal Armories = Criminal Base (City) There are 2 tables, one has a shotgun and the other has a Pistol. There is also another armory that contains BOSS Gamepass exclusive items. This contains: * Pistol * Shotgun * Rifle * BOSS Attire * Clothes Rack Criminal Base (Volcano) There are two tables, each one has a Pistol and a Shotgun. There is also another armory that contains BOSS Gamepass exclusive items. * Pistol * Shotgun * Rifle * BOSS Attire * Clothes Rack Trivia * Not all armories have attires. An example is the Security Office's armory. * All these locations contain at least some sort of weapons. * The game started with four armories. A fifth one was added in a later update, and two more were added even later. * Criminals cannot wear the SWAT attire. * There is currently a bug when a player wears the bottom part of the attire, it will remove the avatar's shirt. Category:Locations Category:Features Category:Clothing Category:Weapon/Item